the_spectrobes_canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rallen
Rallen is a young, ambitious Planetary Patrol officer. He is a skilled pilot and is willing to accept any challenge. While Rallen's eagerness to get into the thick of things often leads him into trouble, he is courageous and has a strong sense of duty that does not go unrecognized by his superiors. Rallen is the only individual who is able to operate the Prizmod, a communication device that allows him to command mysterious creatures known as "Spectrobes." Rallen uses the Spectrobes to combat invading monsters known as "Krawl." Rallen has shoulder-length hair that is red-orange in coloration. His catchphrase is "Iku ze!", which means "Here we go!" or "Let's go!" in Japanese. Rallen is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Story ''Spectrobes'' The Distress Signal Rallen, an NPP Junior Officer, travels via spaceship through the Nanairo system with his new partner, Jeena. A distress beacon is detected; with permission from Commander Grant, Rallen and Jeena decide to investigate. Suddenly, several strange, dark vortexes appear. Rallen and Jeena follow them to the surface of a nearby planet. The Sleeping Man Rallen and Jeena investigate the remains of a downed ship. Amongst the wreckage, Rallen finds a mysterious device, while Jeena finds an unconscious survivor. Rallen is consumed by a dark vortex and attacked by the monstrous creatures within. At that moment, other monsters appear at Rallen's side. These, however, appear to be on his side. The Battle Rallen teams up with the monsters he summoned to defeat those that attacked him within the dark vortex. After the battle, Rallen tries to tell Jeena about what he just experienced, but she does not believe him and proceeds to show him the survivor she found. The survivor, an old man, awakens. Call Me Aldous Rallen introduces himself and Jeena to the survivor, who speaks of strange creatures known as "Krawl" and asks to be referred to as "Aldous." Aldous identifies the mysterious device Rallen found previously as a "Prizmod," a mechanism that controls beasts known as "Spectrobes." Rallen tells Aldous about his recent battle within the dark vortex; he learns that he has taken his first steps towards becoming a Spectrobe Master. Aldous warns Rallen and Jeena that a full-scale Krawl invasion is underway. Komainu Rallen and Jeena take Aldous aboard their ship. Rallen tries to give the Prizmod back to his new ally, but Aldous tells him to keep it. Aldous then unleashes a Child Form Spectrobe to guide Rallen towards one that is buried deep underground in a fossilized state. As Jeena and Aldous look on, Rallen digs up the Spectrobe fossil by using the Prizmod. More Krawl attack. Rallen battles them while Jeena and Aldous take the Spectrobe fossil back to the ship. Wake Up Through a device Aldous installed on the ship, Rallen awakens the fossilized Spectrobe: a Komainu. Aldous speaks of how the Krawl seek to destroy the entire galaxy; he tasks Rallen with stopping them by using the Spectrobes. The Krawl Rallen travels back to headquarters with Jeena and Aldous. The trio reports back to Commander Grant. Just then, a monstrous Krawl attacks. Rallen is permitted to use Special Forces equipment in the wake of the attack; he is tasked with learning everything he can about the Krawl. School of Hard Knocks Rallen and Jeena visit every planet in the Nanairo system in their attempt to stop the Krawl invasion. The two report their progress to Commander Grant; Jeena tells Rallen he needs to "get serious" about learning to use his Special Forces equipment, but the boy dismisses her words and pays a visit to Aldous, who has just finished installing a new machine on the ship. Rallen uses the new Card Input Machine in combination with the Prizmod to create a mysterious artifact. Aldous takes it from Rallen; he proceeds to show the boy that one of his Komainu has evolved. The Ancient Ship Rallen and Jeena learn over the course of their journey that the Krawl have established a base on the seventh planet in the Nanairo system. However, their ship is not powerful enough on its own to take them to it. Using the Keystones he collected on Nanairo's other planets, Rallen powers up a larger ship that once belonged to an ancient civilization. It takes him to the Krawl base. The Last Stand Together with his fully-evolved Spectrobes, Rallen faces the Krawl in a final battle. The Krawl leader appears; Rallen is no match for it and is ordered by Jeena to retreat after his Spectrobes are defeated. With his life and the entire Nanairo system at risk, Rallen activates the artifact he created earlier, a Geo, to summon an Ultimate Form Spectrobe. The Ultimate Form Spectrobe easily defeats the Krawl leader. Category:Spectrobes characters Category:Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals characters Category:Spectrobes: Origins characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Spectrobe Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Members of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol ''Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals'' The Ruby Mineral Several months after their last adventure, Rallen and Jeena engage in a simulated chase against a trio of Krawl at NPP headquarters as Commander Grant observes. Rallen is reprimanded by Jeena for his brashness. The Dark Spectrobe Rallen travels alone to Genshi and is captured by Maja, a High Krawl. Rallen summons a pair of Spectrobes to battle his captor; she summons a Dark Spectrobe to her side and forces it to evolve. Rallen's Spectrobes are no match for the evolved Dark Spectrobe; the hero is left with no other choice but to flee with Jeena and a man named Professor Wright. Partners Rallen awakens in a hospital bed on Kollin. Professor Wright and Professor Kate assure Rallen he is safe, while Jeena argues with him over his recklessness. Soon afterwards, Rallen is approached and lectured by Commander Grant. When more Krawl are detected on Genshi, Rallen travels there alone once again at Jeena's urging. Back for More Rallen finds Maja in a cave that is filled with Ruby Minerals that can evolve her Dark Spectrobes. Rallen challenges Maja to battle; again, the High Krawl overpowers him. Rallen prepares himself for the end only to be rescued by Jeena. Rallen's Spectrobes are fitted with powerful, new Custom Parts; the Spectrobes use them to defeat Maja's Dark Spectrobe. As Maja flees Genshi in a dark vortex, Rallen laughs triumphantly at his victory. ''Spectrobes: Origins'' Appearance Personality Abilities Equipment Category:Spectrobes characters Category:Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals characters Category:Spectrobes: Origins characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Spectrobe Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Members of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol